


Loving Him Was Red

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 22 of Keithtober - Red Paladin/Red Lion/RedEveryone associated Lance with the color blue. But not Keith. To Keith, Lance will always be red.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Kudos: 34





	Loving Him Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another update on the same day!!! Enjoy!

Keith stands in a secluded corner holding a delicate glass filled with sparkling champagne. He watches the crowd laughing, dancing, music just a background that Keith doesn’t even register because his eyes are fixated on one person. Always drawn to him, like a magnet pulled into his orbit, drowning in his atmosphere. He’s there in a suit tailored to his broad shoulders and long legs and a deep red shirt that is just so Lance.

  
Red suits him. It’s a color that one doesn’t usually associate with Lance McClain, but Keith thinks red is Lance, Lance is red. It isn’t just a color, it’s an adjective, a descriptive, and all-encompassing truth that once you know Lance it’s impossible not to see, think or feel nothing but red.

  
Keith thinks back to a time long ago when a princess of a destroyed planet told them what it takes to fly the Red Lion, “The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.”

  
Keith lets out a chuckle at the memory because Lance is the embodiment of temperamental. Sure Keith is a hothead, but looking back, how could anyone not see that Lance was all of those things. He was the first to fire off at Keith, always looking to start a fight, loud, pushing buttons, and every bit as instinctual of a pilot that the others thought Keith had been as the Red Paladin. He thinks it might be a bit unfair to say that Lance was unstable, because honestly, at the age they were at the start of coming together to form Voltron they were all a bit unstable.

  
Red is fiery, its passion, its courage in the face of fear. Keith knows Lance has all of those traits. He’s shown his courage in so many ways; pushing Coran out of the way of a bomb, pushing Allura out of the way of what should have been an untimely tragedy, staring down a Galra ship with nothing but his bayard to protect himself. Yea Lance has more courage than most people would have given him credit for. 

  
Keith is brought back to the present for a moment when a loud boisterous laugh dances through the building sending a jolt of something warm through his chest. He smiles fondly and then he’s lost again in memories, memories of a time when he was away from Voltron, away from a family he never knew he needed in his life. He thought about how his time was ironically tinted in shades of blue that most people associated with Lance. But Keith doesn’t think of blue in those terms. To him, blue was a time of being apart, denying what he felt. His time in the Quantum Abyss with his mom felt like loss, a grey pallor hanging over his existence. It left an ache in his chest that he didn’t think would ever heal but yet here he is, whole, alive, happy, and most of all loved. 

  
Keith’s eyes lock with Lance and he smiles. He knows it’s soft and fond, and full of emotion but he doesn’t care. He knows he’s being watched by everyone as he puts down his now empty glass of champagne and pushes off from the wall he’s been leaning against. He walks slowly to the center of the dance floor to where Lance is waiting and he holds out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

  
Lance’s answer is a beaming smile as he takes Keith’s proffered hand, “I thought you’d never ask.”

  
Keith feels where their hands meet, where skin meets skin, how it burns. Lance is red, red is burning, love is red, and loving Lance is like burning up from the inside out. It starts out like a slow smolder, warm and gentle like morning kisses in the soft light of dawn. Then the flames grow in intensity, burning hot just shy of scalding, like suffocating in an over large but comfortable sweater, hot liquid that warms your insides when you drink it down. And they end in an inferno, engulfed in flames, desire, longing, lust, passion, heat, always burning, burning, burning so red. 

  
Keith smiles when Lance presses their foreheads together as they dance, lets a soft sigh puff from his lips as Lance kisses the corner of his mouth. They sway slowly, in their own little bubble, not concerned about the laughter and crowd around them. The music is loud but Lance whispers anyway, like a precious secret meant only for the two of them, “Hey.”

  
Keith whispers back, “Hey.”

  
Lance flashes one of his megawatt smiles that never fails to leave Keith weak in the knees, butterflies erupting in his belly, “We got married.”

  
Keith feels it spilling out and over and he’s lost in those blue eyes, “Yea we did.”

  
He’s drowning in blue eyes, blue like the ocean, but he burns with Lance’s love. He burns red, he loves red, burning red. Lance is red, and loving Lance is burning red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Red" by Taylor Swift. That song gives off strong Klance vibes as do most of her songs for me.


End file.
